One Night
by fourthiv
Summary: And as happy as you are, as happy as you know you will be, you still look for his silver eyes in all men you see, desperately clawing at a memory of one night where the world turned upside down and he loved you, colorblind. Quick one shot set during the battle of Hogwarts. Companion piece posted, called This Night


**A/N - I wanted to let you all know I have posted a companion piece to this story! It is called This Night, and it's from Draco's point of view.  
**

**A/N – Wow it's been a long time since I wrote anything, even longer since a Harry Potter fic. Rated M for suggestions.  
This is a little babble I wrote while listening to Counting Crows' song "Colorblind", I recommend listening while reading.  
As per usual, all belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy.  
Please feel free to review, they are always appreciated.  
**

* * *

It seeps into you, deep into the depths of your being. All around you, death mayhem and despair, and in slow motion the world begins to crumble.  
Smoke and screams; curse after curse flung carelessly from their mouths, and it ends. Friends, family, lovers; voices cut short in this night of nights, the end of all things.

It unfolds around you, this last chance to right the world, to save was precious moments are left for the future. And though you feel the sweat glisten on your skin, your heart beating in your chest, all that you know and see is his eyes.  
It's that special place that you shared together, hidden away from the filth around you. Those eyes shining so bright, the hatred sparking such passion. Skin upon skin, heavy breathing; curses and kisses, and nothing will ever be the same. So forbidden, yet nothing else compared; nothing else ever will.

Yet nothing will change, there can be no love, and so you push on. You push on to save the day, to save what few of you are left.  
Bubblegum pink, flaming red, scars and tears and they are gone. Like that, as if life had never mattered they are gone. Two simple words and all that's left of these people are flesh and bone, cold and decaying as if before your eyes.  
You can feel it, the end is near, and you look, you know.

He is here, he is alive, and you want nothing more than to run to him and escape. Escape this battle, escape what the future could hold; apparate away and make a new home, a new life. Yet fate has her own wicked little plans.

In one hand she holds a predicable answer; flaming red hair, children and a complacent, comfortable home. And in the other, it is death and torture; there is no room in a new world order for a mudblood.  
You want neither, you want the choice that can never be obtained; just a memory of a night, the spark that united to worlds together, but for a brief moment.

This will never be yours, no matter how the world turns.

So you keep fighting, only to find your hero has died. Fate is slowly closing her hand around a sweet and comfortable future.  
The one you so desperately dream of, the one who pushes you to keep going in this so desperate of nights, is there. But one shameful look, for you and only for you, an edge to those beautiful silver eyes and you know, you know.

Slowly, he walks away, to join a future that has no room for you. Hopeless, falling to your knees you weep while the world is none the wiser.

You weep for your terror, you weep for your loss of someone who never was, could never be yours. You weep for what the fate has favored.

But alas! Fate is tricky, hiding many secrets and twists deep within her belly; your hero is alive, and in few precious moments it has ended. Fate chose a comfortable life for you, passionless but safe, full of children and laughter and hope.

And as happy as you are, as happy as you know you will be, you still look for his silver eyes in all men you see, desperately clawing at a memory of one night where the world turned upside down and he loved you, colorblind.

But he always loved you, didn't he?

"_Granger…."_

_Heavy breathing, ghost of a kiss, sweat, panting, touching. There is no yesterday, no tomorrow. Just now, just this moment, forever shared._

"…_Malfoy"_


End file.
